The kids of the Gundam Pilots
by CatWomen88
Summary: What happens when the gundam pilots are to old to fly the Gundams and now another threat has risen and there is no one to protect the earth, except their kids, but there is one small problem, their kids don't even know their parents are Gundam Pilots.
1. Peace for now

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also, Relena will be called Lena through out the story, while her daughter will be called Si, Siberia, or Relena through out the story. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Si lately?" Heero asked. Lena answered, " Nope. As a matter of fact I haven't seen her since she left this morning to go who knows where." "That girl is always leaving and not telling us where she's going." Heero responded. Jay walked in to the room and said, "Don't worry about her dad she will be just fine, after all she is your daughter." "What's that supposed to mean son?" Heero asked. Jay replied, "Only that not only does she look more like you, but she also has your exact same death glare, and not only that, but she can also have that expressionless face that you're so known for having." "He's right Heero. If there is one thing I know about Si, it's that she can take care of herself. I mean after all she is a lot more like you then me." Lena added. Heero responded, "Now that's not true. She has a lot of you in her Lena." "Oh, really. Tell me how." Lena asked. Heero answered, "Simple she has your sunny personality as well as my personality and she is the future leader of the Sank Kingdom. She already thinks like you in terms of peace." "That's true." Lena added. Heero said, "Just remember she isn't the leader yet." "I know, but she will be one day." Lena responded. Jay added, "Besides the reason why I passed up being the leader of the Sank Kingdom is because I saw the passion she has for wanting to help maintain peace and I figured what better way to let her help then to let her lead the Sank Kingdom. By the way mom, Si might look and take after dad a little more then she does you, but I look like and take after you more then I do dad. Now doesn't that seem a little weird that the daughter takes more after the father then the son does." "Nope that doesn't sound weird at all." Siberia said as she walked in to the room. Heero said, "Well there you are. Where have you been? You left at about 8 this morning and now it's 6 pm." "Can I help if my girls day out went longer then expected." Si replied. Lena asked, "Your girls day out?" "Yeah, first I went over to Uncle Milliardo's in order to help Aunt Noin paint her bedroom. Then after we were done we washed up, then we went over to Sally and Wufie's house in order to see if she wanted to go shopping with us. This was at about 12, after that we went to pick up Angela and Alexia. Then we went shopping for about an hour and a half and then we got some lunch. We would have had the other girls with us, but they were all busy. After lunch we caught a movie. After the movie we hung out at the mall for about another half hour. Then we left the mall, dropped Alexia and Angela off, and then Aunt Noin dropped me off." Siberia told everyone. Jay responded, "Sounds like you had a fun day." "Well the day's not over yet." Siberia replied. Jay said, "Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that." "Look summer vacation just started, I mean after all yesterday was my last day of school. I just wanna have fun. Besides Duo's going to pick me up an hour an a half for our date. So I gotta go get ready. I'll see ya later." Siberia told Jay. Jay turned toward his parents and said, "Her day will never end. What do you wanna bet that she has plans to sleep over at Samantha's house after her date." "Actually I was thinking I would come back here after my date, after all Samantha left to go to Europe with her parents for two weeks yesterday. So I wouldn't be able to spend the night at her house even if I wanted to." Siberia yelled from up stairs. Mean while at Duo's house Hilde was pacing back and forth since she still hadn't heard from Maxwell. "When you dad gets home he's going to be in a lot of trouble." Hilde said. Duo asked as he walked into the room, "Why?" "Well, you see he was suppose to call me three hours ago to confirm our dinner reservations for tonight. He promised me he would call the restaurant in order to change the time. Well guess what, he hasn't called and when I called the restaurant 30 minutes ago, the man that answered told me that the reservation was never changed. So you can see why your father is in big trouble." Hilde answered. Duo responded, "I wouldn't want to be dad right now." "You know you remind me a lot of him." Hilde said. Duo asked with a sort of shocked expression, since that just came out of nowhere, "Huh, what do you mean?" "Well you look just like your dad did when he was your age. You take after him too personality wise, yet you also take after me. I mean your reliable, unlike your father who if you tell him to do something he will most likely forget about it unless you either remind him over and over again or unless he writes it down. Don't get me wrong I do love your father and I always will, but he isn't the most dependable man on earth. I'll tell you this though he does come up with good ways to make it up to people." Hilde told Duo. Duo replied, "Mom that's nice and all, but why are you telling me this?" "There is really no reason why, it's just like I said before, every time I look at you I see him." Hilde responded. Just then someone came in the door. "Hey everyone. I'm home!" Maxwell yelled from the door. Duo replied, "Uh look mom I gotta go. I hope you and dad have fun tonight." "You too son." Hilde said. Duo walked to the door turned to his father and told him, "Dad I wouldn't wanna be you right now. She's pretty pissed." "Thanks for the warning son." Maxwell replied. Duo responded, "No prob. I'll see you later." Duo then walked out the door. Hilde walked up to Maxwell and asked, "Well?" "Everything is all set up. We are meeting Heero, Lena, Milliardo, and everyone else at the park in 1 hour." Maxwell told her. Hilde then asked, "Will their kids be there?" "Nope, just us." Maxwell answered. Hilde responded, "I hated lying to Duo, but we have to make sure that peace is actually being threatened this time. I mean we don't want to tell our kids that their fathers were the gundam pilots unless we have to. After all we all promised that we wouldn't tell our kids unless we had to. So far they think the gundam pilots all died in battle. I mean what do you think their response will be to us telling them that it's their turn to fly the gundams because their fathers are to old to do it." "Knowing them they won't believe us, and then they will be mad at us for not telling them sooner and lying to them." Maxwell replied. Hilde said, "I bet you're right, but we did it for their own good." "Did we really, or did we do it for our selves. I believe the reason we chose not to tell them is because we were all afraid this day would come." Maxwell responded. Hilde asked, "What day?" "The day that we would have to sit by and watch our kids go through exactly what we went through when we fought in the gundams." Maxwell answered.  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next... Is peace really in danger? Will the parents have to tell their kids that not only were they the gundam pilots, but now it's their kid's turn to pilot the gundams? If the parents do tell, how will their kids respond? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	2. we must tell them

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also, Relena will be called Lena through out the story, while her daughter will be called Si, Siberia, or Relena through out the story. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Alexia, what are your plans for tonight?" Angela asked while putting nail polish on her toes and trying to hold the phone between her shoulder and her head at the same time. Alexia responded, "Alex and I are going to double date with Alan and Tiffany. What are your plans?" "Jay's taking me out to dinner. Have you heard from Mariemaia lately?" Angela replied. Alexia answered, "Yup. As a matter of fact I just got off the phone with her about 15-20 minutes ago. She told me that Shang and her are going out." "Wow we are all going out, how about that. Cause I know that Duo and Si have plans." Angela said. Alexia replied, "Gosh you sure have your dads happy attitude." "What's that suppose to mean?" Angela asked. Alexia answered, "Only, that you look more like your mom, yet you totally have your dads attitude." "I still don't get what you're trying to tell me." Angela replied. Alexia responded, "Only that you are a mix between your mom and dad." "Oh, ok. Well you are, kind of mixed." Angela answered. Alexia said, "Yeah right the only thing I have of my mom is her ability to throw knives like she does. Other then that I pretty much take after my dad." "That's not true. You don't take after him totally." Angela responded. Alexia asked, "Ok, you got me, now what do you mean?" "Simple, your not as quite and silent as your dad can be. I mean you talk a lot and often have to be told by everyone to be quite." Angela answered. Alexia replied, "I have to be told when to be quite, look whose talking motor mouth." "Excuse me, but the last time I checked you were the one who wouldn't shut up." Angela said. Alexia responded, "Hey look I would love to chat more but Alex just showed up, so I'll talk to you later." "Ok, bye." Angela said. Alexia responded, "Bye." Then they both hung up the phone and Alexia left with Alex to go meet Alan and Tiffany at the movies. At the same time Jay showed up at Angela's and they left.  
  
An hour later at the park, everyone one showed up that was suppose to be there. "Hey everyone thanks for coming." Lady Une said. Maxwell replied, "Sure, so what up?" "Well it turns out that group of rebels we have been monitoring have been sneaking small amounts of mobile doll parts into a resource satellite." Heero responded. Lena asked, "How do you know that?" "Like I said we have been monitoring them." Heero answered. Lena responded, "Oh no you don't. Don't give me that expressionless face of yours and get that attitude with me." "I'm sorry, but this group is posing a threat." Heero said. Lena asked, "What is the groups name?" "I believe they are calling themselves Black Lighting." Lady Une responded. Hilde asked, "So what are we going to do about them?" "Well my guess is that their colony, which is the new colony LX68907, will declare war on the other colonies and the earth either tomorrow or the next day." Lady Une answered. Catherine asked, "Have any of you come up with a plan yet?" "Yes we have, but I don't think you'll like it." Trowa responded. Catherine said, "I don't like the sound of that. Tell me the plan anyway." "Well we will have to fight them. Ever since we found out that they were sneaking mobile doll parts, we started to build new mobile dolls just in case they became a threat." Trieze started. Milliardo took over and said, "We will have to fight them and we will need to use the gundams, but we are too old to pilot them." "So we will have to tell the kids the truth and have them be the pilots now." Trowa finished. Catherine shocked said, "No, we can't. Not Alexia, no." "I'm sorry sweetie, but we have too." Trowa responded. Lena said, "Heero you can't do this. None of you can. Do you know the consequences that could happen if you have our children fight, they could die? Jay and Si could die." "I know and if there was any other way to fight this battle, then we would take it, but there's not." Heero responded taking a step towards Lena. Lena backing away answered, "Well Si can't do it." "What, What do you mean she can't? She has too." Noin said. Lena replied, "She is the future leader of the Sank Kingdom, and beside which gundam would she pilot. I mean Wing 0 has the zero system and we don't know if Jay or her can handle that system." "Si will pilot Wing 0." Heero said. Lena asked shocked, "What how?" "She can handle that system. I tried it out on our kids when they were young. I told them it was a virtual reality game. I sat them at the computer screen, pulled up the system, put a helmet on their head. and I let them play. Jay couldn't handle it, but Si could." Heero answered. Dorothy finally spoke up, "So that's it? Our kids will pilot the gundams, end of discussion? I know I used to be so in to war, but I'm not now. I don't think I can handle it if something happens to Angela. Please Quatre is there anything you can do." "I'm sorry honey, but I'm too old. We all are. There's nothing we can do. This is the only option." Quatre answered. Sally asked, "So when do we tell them that we have been lying to them all this time?" "I think we should do it tonight. I mean it's only 7:46pm." Wufei suggested. Lady Une replied, "I agree with Wufei I think the sooner the better." "They will sure be shocked and mad. I just hope that they understand that it was for their own good that we didn't tell them." Maxwell said. Hilde replied leaning against Maxwell, "Oh Maxwell, I hope Duo doesn't get hurt." "I know I hope so to." Maxwell replied. Sally hugged Wufei, and said, "I hope Shang will return safely." "Me too." Wufei replied. Trieze responded, "I will pray for Mariemaia's and everyone else's safe return." "Wait a minute, listen. There is one thing I forgot to say." Lady Une interrupted. Noin asked, "Well, what is it?" "It seems that the Black Lighting also have some bases here on earth. Those bases will have to be destroyed and I'm not so sure this battle will be fought in outer space. Look the only time the kids will have to fight is if the Black Lighting attack." Lady Une finished. Milliardo said, "So what you're trying to tell us is the Black Lighting is here on earth as well." "Yes." Lady Une replied.  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next... How will the kids take this news? What will they say and do? Will the Black lighting declare war? Or is everything the Parents about to tell their kids for nothing? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading 


	3. The truth

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also, Relena will be called Lena through out the story, while her daughter will be called Si, Siberia, or Relena through out the story. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Thanks for a real great evening Shang. I had a lot of fun. You're really sweet like your mom, and not at all like your dad." Mariemaia said as she got out of the car. Shang asked. "What do you mean?" "Well you look a lot like your dad, but you've got your moms personality." Mariemaia answered. Shang replied, "Oh. Well you're the opposite." "Huh. What's that mean?" Mariemaia asked. Shang answered, "Well you look like your mom, or at least I think you do, even though I never met her, because I really don't see your dad in you except with your personality. Cause you sure do act like him." "Oh. Ok." Mariemaia responded. Just then a car pulled up and Alan, Alex and Alexia got out. "Where's Tiffany?" Shang asked. Alan replied, "I had to take her home." "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were Milliardo, Alan. I mean you've got his hair color, and look amazingly similar to him, yet your hair isn't long and you also act more like your mom." Mairemaia said. Alan replied, "Thanks. I'll take that as a complement." "Well he doesn't quite look as much like his dad, as Duo does." Shang said. Alexia added, "Well Alan might look just like his dad and act like his mom, but Alex is just the opposite. He looks like his mom, but he acts like his dad." "Thanks a lot babe." Alex replied. Shang asked, "What are you guys doing here anyway?" "We were paged to come, what about you?" Alan responded. Mariemaia answered, "Same here." They walked up to the door of the Sank kingdom and rang the doorbell. Pagan answered an let them in. He showed them into the living room where everyone else was waiting. It was about 10:48pm. Siberia was up in her room listening to a message on her answering machine. The message said, "Hey Si. It's me Sam. Just wanted to let you know that I got to France ok. My cousins' wedding is in a few days and I already saw her dress, it is absolutely gorgeous I will defiantly get pics to show you. Well I'll call you again sometime. See ya in two weeks. Bye." Siberia had just finished listening to the message when she heard her father call for her on the intercom. She rewound her answering machine and left her room to go down stairs. When Siberia got to the living room and she leaned against the wall waiting to be told this so called important news. "You all are probably wondering why0 we all called you here. There is something we have to tell you." Milliardo began. Noin continued, "Some one, or group actually is threatening peace. The name of the group is Black Lightening." "Why are you telling us this?" Alex asked. Maxwell answered, "We need your help in order to maintain peace. There's something we need to tell you." "What can we do that the preventers can't?" Mariemaia asked. Heero answered, "Fly the gundams." "Excuse me. How can we fly the gundams? Number one they have been destroyed. Number two we aren't the pilots. Number three you told us the gundam pilots are dead and that the gundams were destroyed." Jay said. Lena replied, "We lied to you. The gundam pilots are still alive and the gundams haven't been destroyed." "So why don't you go to the pilots and ask them to fly the gundams?" Alexia asked. Hilde answered, "Cause the pilots are too old to fly them." "Then why don't they just ask their kids to fly them? That is if they have kids and if they don't why ask us? We don't know how to fly the gundams." Shang responded. Quatre replied, "They all do have kids and they've already asked them." "Then why ask us, if they have kids? Did the kids say no?" Alan asked. Trowa answered, "The kids haven't answered yet." "Then why ask us, if they don't even know the answer their kids will give?" Angela asked. Treize replied, "Cause you are the kids we are talking about." "Come again." Duo requested. Lady Une responded, "You're fathers are the old gundam pilots." "What?!" Alexia asked shocked. Catherine said, "You all are the kids of the gundam pilots."  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next... How are the kids going to react after being told this? Will they accept the responsibility of being the new gundam pilots? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading 


	4. You lied

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also, Relena will be called Lena through out the story, while her daughter will be called Si, Siberia, or Relena through out the story. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"They were the heroes that you told us about?" Angela asked.  
  
Dorothy replied, "Yes. They are."  
  
"Wow, who'd ever thought we are the kids of the gundam pilots." Duo said.  
  
Sally replied, "Are you mad?"  
  
"It's a little hard to believe." Jay replied  
  
Wufei asked, "Well are any of you mad."  
  
"This came as a shock, just give us some time." Alexia answered.  
  
Lena said, "Si, sweetie. You've been awfully quite. What do you think?"  
  
"You lied to us." Siberia said pushing off the wall.  
  
Lena replied, "We did it for your own good."  
  
"Our own good, please! You didn't do it for our own good, you did it for yourselves." Siberia raised her voice.  
  
Heero said, "Don't take that tone of voice with you mother young lady."  
  
"Considering the circumstances you have no right to tell me what to do. You lost that right when you lied to me. You promised me you would never lie to me, or anyone else. You broke your promise. You've been breaking your promise. So why should I listen to you?" Siberia replied sounding real angry.  
  
  
  
Milliardo replied, "Cause he's your father."  
  
  
  
"You should talk dad. You lied to me too after you promised you wouldn't. As a matter of fact you all made the same promise to each of us, and you all broke them. If you can't keep a promise then don't make it. I don't see why you didn't just tell us the truth." Alex responded.  
  
  
  
Quatre answered, "We were only trying to protect you."  
  
  
  
"Oh please! I think Si is right. You weren't trying to protect us. You were only trying to protect yourselves. Why should we believe you any way? I mean who knows what else you lied to us about." Shang replied.  
  
  
  
Jay said, "Come on you guys. I'll agree with you that this was a huge shock, but at least they are telling us now, instead of never telling us and lying to us for the rest of our lives. Besides it's not like this lie hurt us in any way."  
  
  
  
"Yeah you guys. Jay's right. Look they need us. We should be honored that we are going to get to fly the gundams." Mariemaia added.  
  
  
  
Angela responded, "Well I'm in. I mean they wouldn't be telling us this, and asking us to fly the gundams if they didn't really need our help. Something must really be wrong in order for them to tell us the truth. Let's hear what they have to say. So why do you need us to fly the gundams?"  
  
  
  
"Une why don't you explain." Trieze said.  
  
  
  
Lady Une was saying before she was interrupted, "There has is a new rebellious group called the Black Lightening. They live on the colony LX68907. We believe that they are going to declare war on Earth and possibly the other colonies as well. That's not all. Some of the Black Lightening bases are here on earth. We believe that they formed their group here on earth and then moved to the colony after it was built. I know that information is irrelevant, but..."  
  
  
  
"So basically you want us to do what you did when you were the pilots and that is destroy the bases and try to stop this new threat before anything happens to earth or the colonies. Am I correct?" Alan interrupted.  
  
  
  
Milliardo replied, "Yes you are. Now we will give you the location of the bases here on earth. There will be two gundams per base. Remember all you really have to do is go blow up the hanger with the gundams in it. Now only one of you will go in and set up the explosives. The other will be on look out and back up. Got it?"  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
  
  
"I'm pretty sure that everyone except Si, Alan, Jay and Alex, know which are their gundams. So I'll clear it up for Alan and Alex..." Milliardo was saying.  
  
  
  
Alan cut him off, "I don't want the gundam with the zero system."  
  
  
  
"Well never mind. I guess now you both know which gundam you will be flying." Noin replied.  
  
  
  
"Alex, Shang, Si are you three ok about flying the gundams? I mean you were pretty mad at us when we told you." Lady Une asked.  
  
  
  
Si replied, "I don't know about the others, but I never had a problem with the fact that I was going to fly one of the gundams, just the fact that you never told us. I'll fly."  
  
"That goes for me too." Shang said.  
  
  
  
Alex replied, "Same here."  
  
  
  
"So which one is mine dad?" Si asked.  
  
  
  
Heero said, "Si, Wing 0 is all yours."  
  
  
  
"I got just one question. That so called virtual reality game..." Si was asking until she was cut off.  
  
  
  
Heero interrupted, "Yes that was a program with the zero system installed. I had to see which one of you could control it just in case anything like this ever happened."  
  
  
  
"So when do we start our missions?" Angela asked.  
  
  
  
Lady Une replied, "Tomorrow and the next day you all will practice using the gundams. The day after that if we feel you can handle it, then you may start."  
  
  
  
"Well if we are going to start tomorrow then we better get some sleep." Alexia said.  
  
  
  
Sally replied, "You're right, so I suggest you all go to bed. Cause Tomorrow morning promptly at 10 am you are coming with us."  
  
  
  
Everyone went up stairs. It was obvious that they were going to all spend the night.  
  
  
  
Si went into her room just in time to hear the phone ring. It was about 12:35am and she wanted to go to bed, but she answered the phone anyway.  
  
  
  
Si said answering the phone, "Hello."  
  
"So you're going to pilot one of the gundams huh." the voice on the other end responded.  
  
  
  
Si asked, "How are you? Long time no hear. It's about time you called. How did you know I am going to pilot a gundam?"  
  
  
  
"My grandfather told me. He helped out your Uncle, dad and everyone else when they were the pilots. He did the repairs." The voice answered.  
  
  
  
Si asked, "So what's your grandfather up to now?"  
  
  
  
"Well my dad, him and I are coming to earth tomorrow. We're going to help you all out by repairing your gundams in case you ever need it. I just wanted to call and let you know. My grandfather wants to surprise the others. So please don't tell them." The voice responded.  
  
  
  
Si replied, "No prob. I won't tell. Look I've got to get some sleep. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. What time will you'll be here?"  
  
  
  
"We'll be there promptly at 9:30am. Bye." The voice answered.  
  
  
  
Si replied, "Bye. See ya at 9:30am."  
  
  
  
Then Si hung up the phone.  
  
"I can't wait to see him tomorrow. It's been a long time since I last saw him. It was about 4 years ago when he left with his dad, mom and granddad. He was 20 then. He should be about 24 now. He was like an older brother to me. Always looking out for me and everyone else. It'll sure be great to see him. Well I better get some sleep. I've got a long day ahead of me." Si thought.  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next... Who was Si talking to on the phone? Who is his granddad? How will the training go? How about the Zero system? Will Si and Alex be able to handle it? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading 


	5. Trainign begins

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also, Relena will be called Lena through out the story, while her daughter will be called Si, Siberia, or Relena through out the story. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day at 9:30am, sure enough the doorbell rang.  
  
Si thought as she was looking out the living room window at who was at the door, "He wasn't kidding they are here. How about that for once in his life, his family and him are actually on time."  
  
Jay ran from the dining room and answered the door. He was shocked at who was standing at the door, he couldn't believe it. So he called to his parents and they came to the door to greet who ever it was and was real shocked to find Howard, his son Trevor and his grandson Henry. Lena told them to come in and have a seat. They still had 30 minutes until the training was going to begin. The gundams were stored in a secret lab, which was located underground. The training was going to take place at an old base that was used during the war for mobile suit practice. The base was located about 30 miles away from the Sank kingdom. Everyone was going to meet at the Sank Kingdom and go from there. The kids were going to fly the gundams while everyone else drove.  
  
"It's good to see you Howard." Quatre said.  
  
Maxwell replied, "Yeah, long time no see."  
  
"We didn't know you were coming." Noin responded.  
  
Howard answered, "Well we wanted to help out."  
  
Within the next 30 minutes everyone showed up.  
  
"Come on follow me." Lady Une told everyone.  
  
Everyone followed Lady Une to the secret lab where the gundams were. When she opened the doors the kids were shocked at what they saw before them. There they were, the gundams.  
  
"Wow. Look at them. They're huge." Angela said.  
  
Duo responded, "I never thought they were that big. Awesome."  
  
"Come on you guys. Its time to get going." Si told them as she headed toward the gundam she would fly, which is Wing 0.  
  
Everyone headed toward the gundams that they would fly and got into the cockpit.  
  
"Look at all these controls." Jay responded.  
  
Shang replied, "Yeah, at least they're labeled."  
  
"Thank goodness for that." Alexia answered.  
  
Si asked, "That's enough chit chat. Is everyone on line?"  
  
"Yes." Everyone replied.  
  
Si responded, "Then lets go."  
  
"Gosh Si for someone who was so pissed, when we found out that we were going to fly the gundams you're sure in a hurry." Mariemaia replied.  
  
Si answered, "I was never pissed about flying the gundams. I was mad at the fact that they lied. Besides the peace of the colonies as well as earth depends on us and I'm not going to lose peace. So come on and let's go."  
  
"I'm with you cous. Let's go." Alex told Si.  
  
Someone opened a door right above the gundams that lead to the outside. Then the platform that the gundams were on began to rise. Soon they were above ground.  
  
"Do you guys know where to go?" Maxwell asked.  
  
Alan answered, "Of course we do. See ya there."  
  
Then the gundams took off toward that base.  
  
40 minutes later everyone was at the base.  
  
"What took you guys so long? We've been waiting here for about 25 minutes." Alexia said.  
  
Dorothy answered, "It took some of us a while to leave."  
  
"It's time to start the training. Kids stay in the gundams. Everyone else follow me." Lady Une replied.  
  
Everyone followed Lady Une to the control room.  
  
When everyone got to the control room the tests began. First off they separated Alex and Si from the rest of the group just in case they couldn't handle the zero system. Then they sent about 12 mobile dolls out after the others to see what they could do. Everyone seemed to be doing fine. Si and Alex hadn't started practicing yet. They were going to practice later. For now they were watching.  
  
"Look at that. They look like they've done this before." Alex said.  
  
Si replied, "Yeah, well as far I know none of us have done this before. It helps that all the controls are labeled."  
  
"Yeah. I hope I can handle the zero system." Alex responded.  
  
Si answered, "You can handle it. I know you can."  
  
"You're not worried?" Alex asked.  
  
Si replied, "Of course I am, but I just keep telling myself that I can do it."  
  
Before they knew it the others had defeated the mobile dolls and now it was their turn. So Alex and Si took off to the battleground while the others came over to where they just were.  
  
When they got to the battleground Lady Une told them to activate the zero system. Alex hesitated before he activated it, but he finally did. Si just went right on ahead and activated it. So the tests began, but this time instead of 12 mobile dolls being sent out, there were 20.  
  
"Hey this isn't fair. You only sent 12 out last time. Why are you sending out more for us?" Alex asked.  
  
Heero answered, "If you can handle the zero system then 20 mobile dolls will be nothing to you. You should be able to defeat them in a matter of minutes."  
  
"I'm using this system for the first time. Do you actually expect me to conquer it that soon?" Alex asked.  
  
Milliardo replied, "You can do it. Just believe in yourself. I'll admit it took Heero and I awhile to learn, but I know you can do it now. You don't have that long to conquer it any way. The threat of peace is getting greater by the day."  
  
"Alright. Come on Si let's conquer this system." Alex said.  
  
Si responded, "Yeah let's."  
  
So the test began. The mobile dolls attacked them. Everything seemed to be going fine. They seemed to be able to handle the system that was until Alex froze and started to scream no.  
  
Alex screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Alex what's wrong? Come on help me, we only have 8 left and I can't handle them all on my own." Si asked.  
  
Alex didn't say anything. His gundam just stood there while he continued to scream.  
  
"Come on Alex. You can conquer this system." Si said.  
  
All the sudden the cockpit of his gundam opened up and he stumbled out. At this time his gundam had gone from standing to kneeling on one knee. He fell from his gundam and landed on the floor in front of it.  
  
"ALEX!!" Si screamed.  
  
Then she saw a mobile doll headed towards him so she took off and destroyed that mobile doll. She had her gundam pick Alex up and hold him. After she picked him up she noticed all the mobile dolls had surrounded them and we going to shoot at her, so she screamed for them to stop.  
  
"STOP. Please Stop!" Si screamed.  
  
The mobile dolls shot at Si or so she thought. Si opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that all the mobile dolls weren't moving and all she heard was her father's voice.  
  
" Si are you ok? Answer me! Siberia Relena Yuy answer me?" Heero asked sounding real worried.  
  
When Si heard her father say her full name she knew something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what.  
  
Si answered, "I'm ok. What happened?"  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next... What happened? Was someone not able to handle the system? If so who was it? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you think that either Alex or Si couldn't handle the system, which do you think couldn't handle it? Or do you maybe think that both of them couldn't? If you would like to send me your opinion on this question then go right on ahead. I know it's kind of confusing but it will all be cleared up in the next chapter.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading 


	6. Conquering the Zero System

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also, Relena will be called Lena through out the story, while her daughter will be called Si, Siberia, or Relena through out the story. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Siberia woke up in a room that she had never seen before.  
  
Si asked, "Wha... where am I?"  
  
"You're in the medical room." Sally answered.  
  
Si asked, "What happened? The last thing I remember was hearing my father say my full name and me answering him back. Then everything went black."  
  
"You fainted." Lena said.  
  
Si responded, "Ok. What happened out there? It's all real confusing."  
  
"Let me tell you what happened. You lost control. The zero system took over your mind and gave you a little glimpse of what could have happened." Milliardo answered.  
  
Si asked, "Did Alex lose control as well?"  
  
"Both of you did." Maxwell answered.  
  
Si turned Alex and asked, "What did you see?"  
  
"I saw all the mobile suits attacking and shooting at you and you only. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't move my gundam at all. It wouldn't budge. So I had to sit there and watch you get completely destroyed. You?" Alex replied.  
  
Si responded, "I heard you screaming no, and then I saw your gundam kneel down and you fell out. Then all the mobile dolls headed over toward you. So I took off in your direction. I got in front of you just in time to block a blast one of the dolls shot at you. I picked you up and when I turned around the mobile dolls surrounded me. They shot at me and then I opened my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw that the mobile dolls had stopped and that I wasn't anywhere near your gundam. The only thing I could hear was my dad's voice. I remember saying something and then everything went black. That's it."  
  
"I guess neither of us could handle it. Maybe you guys should get someone else to pilot them." Alex told his dad and Heero.  
  
Milliardo replied, "No. You two were picked to pilot those gundams and that's what you're going to do. Heero and I will help you conquer the zero system."  
  
"How?" Si asked.  
  
Heero answered, "Simple. We'll put you back in the gundams and make you battle in them again."  
  
"I'm sorry, but did you see what happened to us out there. We lost it." Alex said.  
  
Heero replied, "I know, but the more you practice the closer you'll become to conquering that system. Now come on lets go. The rest of you go get something to eat. Milliardo, Alex, Si and I will eat in 2 hours. Now let's go. After all it's only 1:15pm."  
  
Si and Alex got off the beds they were on and followed Millardo and Heero out to the battleground.  
  
After the two hours had passed they took a break for lunch. Neither Si nor Alex had gained control of the zero system yet, but they were getting better.  
  
"At least you both are improving. After lunch we will all go back and practice for a few more hours. Hopefully within those few hours you both will have learned how to control the zero system. It's very critical that you learn soon. We don't know how much longer we have." Milliardo told them.  
  
Heero said, "Si, I don't see why you can't handle it. I mean you did fine when you were young and I gave you that so called virtual reality game. You seemed to be able to handle it then. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. For some reason I just can't get a grip on this system." Si replied.  
  
Alex responded, "I don't see why you can't handle this system either. Considering whom your father is, and since he is a faster leaner, I thought you would be able to get a handle on this system before I could, but it seems that it's the other way around. To me it seem that I was able to get a handle on this system before you, although I don't have a complete handle on it yet."  
  
"Look I don't know why I can't handle it ok. All I know is that I'm trying." Si answered.  
  
Milliardo replied, "To me it sometimes seems as though you are not really trying."  
  
"Yes I am trying. I am. Now lets go practice some more." Si said sounding a little agitated.  
  
After Si dumped her trash in the trashcan she left for the battleground.  
  
"I think she just found new determination. Thanks a bunch you guys. She needed that. Now if I know her, she will try and prove us wrong by gaining control of that system." Heero said.  
  
Alex replied, "I know my cous. pretty well and she looked kind of pissed. I think she'll do it because if there is one thing I've learned it's never mess with Si when she's pissed."  
  
Everyone else got up and left for the battleground.  
  
At the battleground site they continued to train. This time they sent out 25 mobile dolls.  
  
"Are you sure you want to send out that many?" Milliardo asked.  
  
Heero answered, "Trust me."  
  
As the battle begun it seemed as though everything was going fine.  
  
Si thought, "So they wanna say that I'm not trying. They wanna rag on me just because I'm the perfect soldiers daughter and I haven't gained control of this system yet. Well I'll show them. I'll control this system. Just watch me."  
  
That's exactly what she did. By the end of the battle Alex had lost control, but Si didn't. For the next battle Heero decided to do something kind of weird. He told Alex to leave the battleground, so that only Si was there. Then Heero sent out 25 more mobile dolls. (A.N You're probably wondering how a base can have so many mobile dolls. Well for the purpose of this story lets just say the base has a whole lot.)  
  
"Are you mad Heero? What are you doing?" Milliardo asked sounding worried.  
  
Heero responded in his famous monotone voice, "Trust me."  
  
Si found this really strange that her father would allow her to do this on her own. Didn't he realize that she had just for the first time since she had begun battling in the gundam that she didn't lose control? Si went ahead and battled any way. After what seemed to be the longest 45 minutes of Si's life she defeated all the mobile dolls with out losing control. Then Heero did the something to Alex except it took him about an hour to defeat them all. After that Heero told them that was it for practice.  
  
So Si and Alex got out of the gundams and went to the control room.  
  
"What was the meaning of all that Uncle Heero?" Alex asked.  
  
Heero answered, "I had to see if you could really handle the system."  
  
"Hey let's go find the others. I'm eager to tell mom that I can control the system." Si said.  
  
Then they all left to look for the others.  
  
After about an hour and a half of looking around the entire base and calling over the intercom they couldn't find some of the others. The only people they found were Jay, Angela, Alan, Sally, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Maxwell, Trowa, Lady Une, and Treize. From the ones they found they learned Dorothy, Lena, Catherine, and Noin all headed out to go shopping. Apparently they got bored and wanted to go shopping. The people that were lost were Alexia, Shang, Duo, Si, and Mariemaia. Si apparently went looking for the others and never came back.  
  
"Ok now I'm a little scared. I mean I know we couldn't find them when we searched the place, but shouldn't they be able to hear the intercom calling out their names?" Angela asked.  
  
Lady Une replied, "They should have heard the system unless maybe it's not working in the part of they base they are in."  
  
"What are we going to do? I mean we can't find them anywhere. They aren't answering to the intercom pages, we searched all over this place and they are no where to be found, we can't find them on the security cameras, and we have also paged them all and called their cells phones and none of them have answered us. I'm real worried now." Angela replied.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next... Where are they? Why can't anyone find them? Has something happened to them? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	7. The Captain's plan

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I changed my mind and decided to change something: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Captain, this fax just came for you." Private Jackson said.  
  
The Captain of Black Lightening replied, "Thanks a lot private. Dismissed."  
  
"Captain, is that from the colony?" Lieutenant Peters asked.  
  
The Captain answered, "Yes."  
  
"Well what does it say?" Lt. Peters asked.  
  
The Captain replied, "It says they are ready whenever we are to declare war on the earth and the colonies."  
  
"Shall we go ahead and tell them to declare war?" Lt. Peters questioned.  
  
The Captain responded, "No. Not yet."  
  
"Why? I don't understand?" Lt. Peres asked.  
  
The Captain answered, "You see we need two people first before we can declare war."  
  
"Who?" Lt. Peters questioned.  
  
The Captain replied, "I want the gundam pilots that killed my father and almost killed my grandfather to pay.  
  
"How?" Lt. Peters questioned.  
  
The Captain responded, "It's really quite simple, since they took one of the most important people in my life away from me, I'm going to take one of the most important people in their lives away from them."  
  
"Which gundam pilots killed your father?" Lt. Peters questioned.  
  
The Captain replied, "Really only one gundam pilot killed my father, but the other one just stood there and watched him do it. Those pilots were Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell."  
  
"So who are you going to take from them, their wives?" Lt. Peters asked.  
  
The Captain responded, "No, I'm not going to take their wives, I'm going to take something a little more valuable then that. I'm going to take their children, Maxwell's son Duo and Heero's daughter Siberia. That's right I'm going to take the future leader of the Sank Kingdom."  
  
"Well unfortunately she won't be able to lead the Sank Kingdom because after this war the Sank Kingdom will be completely destroyed." Lt. Peters said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile back at the base everyone was still looking for the missing kids. Relena, Noin, Catherine, and Dorothy had returned from shopping. (A.N. I just wanted to remind everyone that Relena will now be called Relena through out the story instead of Lena.)  
  
"So where do you think they are?" Relena asked.  
  
Milliardo answered, "I don't know."  
  
"Where who are?" Shang asked as he and Mariemaia walked up to the others.  
  
Trieze turned toward them and asked, "Where have you two been? We have been searching all over the place for you."  
  
"We decided to see a movie and go out for lunch. Then we decided to take a walk. What's going on?" Mariemaia replied.  
  
Sally replied, "Oh nothing just that we can't seem to find Alexia, Si, or Duo."  
  
"We just saw Alexia. She was in one of the rooms watching T.V." Mariemaia said.  
  
Noin asked, "What about Si and Duo? Have you seen them?"  
  
"No we haven't, but I bet we know where you can find them." Shang responded.  
  
Hilde asked, "Where do you think they are?"  
  
"They are probably outside by the lake sitting under one of the trees." Shang answered.  
  
Maxwell said, "I'll give everyone one guess as to what they are doing."  
  
"I hope you're not implying that your son and my daughter are making out under a tree." Heero told Maxwell giving him the famous Yuy death glare.  
  
Maxwell feeling a little uneasy because of the glare Heero was giving him replied, "Why that's exactly what I'm implying. I mean I wouldn't put it past them. They have been caught making out before on numerous occasions."  
  
"Well I think we should leave them alone for now. I'm sure when they are done sitting out under that tree, they will return. Besides it's not like they are in any danger out there." Hilde said.  
  
Relena replied, "I agree with Hilde."  
  
"Now that we know where everyone is why don't we all go rest and meet back here at about 7:30pm for dinner. Is that ok with everyone?" Lady Une asked.  
  
Everyone agreed and they all went their separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Black Lightening Head Quarters:  
  
"Captain, when do you want us to go ahead with your plan of kidnapping the kids?" Lt. Peters asked.  
  
The Captain answered, "Right away. I bet the former gundam pilots already know about us wanting to declare war and have probably left the Sank Kingdom."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Lt. Peters questioned.  
  
The Captain replied, "These are the former gundam pilots we're talking about, don't underestimate what they can do just because they are older. For now we have to assume that they know."  
  
"What are your orders Captain?" Lt. Peters asked.  
  
The Captain responded, "I'm going to send out various troops to different parts of the Sank Kingdom and around the Sank Kingdom. I doubt they left the Kingdom, but they could have. If they did leave the kingdom then they probably didn't go far. I'll also send a troop to the palace just in case they didn't leave."  
  
"I'll go tell the troops to get ready and leave." Lt. Peters said.  
  
The Captain answered, "Wait Lt. Peters. I want to talk to you. Private Daniels here can do that. Dismissed Private."  
  
"Yes sir Captain. I'll go do that right now." Private Daniels said and left.  
  
Lt. Peters looked sort of shocked and asked, "What do you want to talk to me about Captain?"  
  
"Look Lt. Peters I want you to lead one of these troops. I want your group to check out an old base that's only about 30 miles away from the Sank Kingdom." The Captain replied.  
  
Lt. Peters questioned, "Why this particular base?"  
  
"This base was used during the war for mobile suit practice. It's supposed to be a secret base. No one is suppose to know the location except for the soldiers that fought for pacifism. The way I found out about it is because my grandfather's friend told him about it during the war. My grandfather's friend was a traitor. He was put there to find out information. Anyway, my grandfather told me about this base." The Captain answered.  
  
Lt. Peters asked, "Why do you think they would go there?"  
  
"I believe the gundam pilots know about this base and they also know that no one is suppose to know about the base since it's so secretive. So why wouldn't they go there to train their kids to fly the gundams. Look, let's just say I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that they might just be there. Now go and check it out. Here is where it is located. Dismissed." The Captain replied.  
  
Lt. Peters saluted the Captain and said, "Yes sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the old secret base:  
  
"It's such a beautiful day. Don't you think so?" Duo asked Si as he held her in his arms.  
  
Si replied, "Totally. I love sitting under this tree with you holding me in your arms. I could stay out here all night like this. Can't you just imagine what the lake might look like in the moonlight?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to stay out here until night to see what it looks like." Duo responded with a grin on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later a few miles away from the old base:  
  
"What did you and the others see Private Waters?" Lt. Peters asked.  
  
Private Waters answered, "The base is there just like you said. I didn't see anything, but one of my men said they saw two people sitting out in the back. They told me that the two people we sitting under a tree, laughing."  
  
"Who told you this Private?" Lt. Peters questioned.  
  
Private Waters replied, "Well Private Carlson told me."  
  
"Private Carlson, did you get a good look at the two people?" Lt. Peters asked.  
  
Private Carlson responded, "I believe so. They we young. One girl and one guy. The guy had a long braid and the girl had long dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. That's all I saw."  
  
"Lets go. I want to see who these two people are."  
  
Then they left to go to the base.  
  
When they got there Private Carlson took Lt. Peters to the place where he saw the two people.  
  
"Can we get closer?" Lt. Peters asked.  
  
Private Carlson started to say, "Yes. Follow me. It should only be us two that go, if more people go then..."  
  
"I understand. Everyone stay here Private Carlson and I are going to check these two people out. We'll be back soon."  
  
They proceeded to the bushes, which were closer to the couple. In these bushes Lt. Peters was able to see the two people clear enough to identify them.  
  
"This plan will be a lot easier then I thought." Lt. Peters whispered.  
  
Private Carlson asked in a low voice, "What do you mean Lt."  
  
"Our kidnapping plan will be very easy because the two people sitting under that tree, just so happen to be the two people we were sent here to kidnap." Lt. Peters replied.  
  
Private Carlson questioned, "You mean those two people are Duo Maxwell Jr. and Siberia Yuy?"  
  
"That's correct Private." Lt. Peters said with a big grin on his face.  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next... Will the kidnapping plan be successful? If so then what does the captain of Black Lightening have in store for them? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	8. The Kidnapping

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I changed my mind and decided to change something: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Si, I have to use the bathroom so I'll be right back." Duo said as he got up and headed toward the building.  
  
Siberia nodded her head and scooted back against the tree trunk. It was now 7:05pm. Siberia closed her eyes and laid her head against the tree.  
  
"Now's our chance Private. Go get some others why I try and grab her." Lt. Peters ordered.  
  
Private Carlson replied, "But sir what about the other one?"  
  
"Don't worry about him. As long as we get at least one the Captain will be happy. We can always come back and get him. Now go."  
  
Private Carlson took off to get some other officers why Lt. Peters tried to get closer to Siberia. While he was moving closer to her, he tried to be as quiet as possible. He was doing a good job until he stepped on a twig and saw Siberia bolt up.  
  
"What was that? It sounded like a someone stepped on a twig." Siberia thought.  
  
Siberia got up and started walking toward the sound.  
  
"Who's there? I know someone's out there! Show yourself!" Siberia demanded.  
  
Lt. Peters held his breath. He prayed that Siberia couldn't see him behind the tree, where he was hiding. His prayer was answered when he saw Siberia walk right past the tree and didn't even look in his direction. Lt. Peters seeing that he had the perfect opportunity to grabbed Siberia lunged out at her bringing her and him crashing to the ground.  
  
"Get off me or you'll be sorry." Siberia hissed as her attacker pinned her to the ground.  
  
Lt. Peters answered, "I don't think so."  
  
As the others showed up he pulled her off the ground and hand cuffed her hands behind her back.  
  
"You better let me go before my father..." Siberia was saying before she was cut off.  
  
Lt. Peters interrupted, "Before he what, comes out here and sees you captured, please he's not coming out here. Let's go men."  
  
Si struggled to get free but ended up getting knocked out with a hand to the back of her head. Lt. Peters handed her over to Sergeant Gonzalez. St. Gonzalez picked her up and carried her to the van and they left.  
  
A few minutes later Duo came outside to get Si so they could have dinner with everyone else. He was surprised to see her not there. He looked around and called her name.  
  
"I guess she went to the bath room." He said to himself and turned to walk away, but something shined in the moonlight and he bent down to pick it up. He picked up two items, when he saw what he had picked up he gasped and ran inside to find the others.  
  
Everyone jumped when they heard the door to the lounge open with a bang.  
  
"Si's........ been........ kidnapped." Duo said between breaths.  
  
Heero stood up and glared at the young boy, "What do you mean she's been kidnapped?"  
  
"I went outside to find her for dinner and she was no where to be found so I thought she went to the bathroom."  
  
"How does that prove that she was kidnapped?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Well I saw this shine in the moonlight, and I know she would never take this bracelet or necklace off. She told me so her self. She treasures them."  
  
Relena asked, "Anything else?"  
  
"I think maybe I saw some blood, but I'm not sure."  
  
All the sudden Duo felt someone grab his shirt collar and throw him up against the wall.  
  
"Why weren't you out there with my sister?!" Jay yelled angrily at Duo.  
  
Alex and Alan pulled Jay off Duo.  
  
"Jay stop this don't hurt him." Alex said.  
  
Jay asked, "Why?"  
  
"Cause I want too." Alex replied and got ready to punch Duo.  
  
"Stop! All of you. Now is not the time to fight. Let's go outside and look around. Maybe we can find a clue as to what happened." Noin said.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and went outside. They examined the area. They were very thorough and checked every inch of the place. All they found were some footprints and a little bit of blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At Black Lightening Head Quarters:  
  
Lt. Peters and the others arrived back at the base. Lt. Peters told St. Gonzalez to take Si to her cell and to clean her face of the blood that was trickling down her chin from her lip. While St. Gonzalez took care of her Lt. Peters went to go find the Captain.  
  
"Captain, We were able to get the girl, but not the boy." Lt. Peters said.  
  
The Captain turned toward Lt. Peters, "Lieutenant, it's ok. I could care less whether you got the boy; all his father did was watch her father kill mine. The girl is whom I really wanted. Now I can make Heero Yuy pay for killing my father."  
  
"Captain if you don't mind me asking what do you plan to do with the girl?" Lt. Peters questioned.  
  
The Captain replied, "All I'm going to do is make him pay through her. I wonder how Mr. Heero Yuy will feel when he sees his daughter paying for what he did."  
  
"Captain I beg of you, don't do anything to harsh. I mean she didn't do it, her father did." Lt. Peters said.  
  
The Captain looked at the Lieutenant, "Too harsh. He deserves to have her taken from him. He took my father from me, now it's his turn to have someone taken from him. Now don't tell me you didn't know this would happen. You knew it."  
  
"I didn't think you were serious. I thought you were just going to kidnap her and make him hurt that way."  
  
The Captain yelled, "How would that hurt him?!"  
  
"It would make him worry, stay up late, wondering if his daughter is ok. I seriously didn't think you were going to torture her."  
  
The Captain looked away, "I'm not going to torture her. I'm going to kill her."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Lt. Peters screamed.  
  
The Captain looked back at him, "I'm going to do it publicly. That way everyone on earth and the other colonies will know I mean business."  
  
"You can't kill her. She is only 16 years old. She has her whole life ahead of her."  
  
The Captain turned his back to Lt. Peters, "Are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't kill her. She might have her whole life ahead of her, but what about my dad. He had a wife and three kids including me. He had his whole life ahead of him too. He was only 39. What about him?!"  
  
"I understand why you want to kill her, but she is only 16. She is the same age as your own daughter. Killing her will be like killing your own daughter."  
  
The Captain abruptly turned around and grabbed Lt. Peters throat, "How dare you speak to me like that about my daughter. I'll take what you said under advisement. Right now I want to go see my prisoner."  
  
The Captain released Lt. Peters and left.  
  
Lt. Peters made a secret vow in his head to himself as the Captain left, "I won't let him kill her. I don't know how much longer I can do this. Keeping up this gimmick is getting harder by the minute. I'm so close to punching and shooting him. I knew I would regret taking this assignment that Lady Une gave me."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What will happen next... Who is Lt. Peters? How does he know Lady Une? What will the Captain do with Si? Will he kill her? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	9. Lt Peters tells all

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I changed my mind and decided to change something: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Hey Lady Une, it's me, Lt. Peters."  
  
Lady Une replied, "Is Si there?"  
  
"Yup. He's not going after Duo. All he really wanted was Si."  
  
Heero asked, "What does he plan to do with her?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Lt. Peters looked away.  
  
Milliardo demanded, "Tell us what this sicko plans to do with my niece? Now!"  
  
"He plans to publicly kill her so that the earth and the colonies will know he means business. He also plans to get Heero back by making it a public execution."  
  
Relena began to cry, "I.... Know that.... he wants to...get revenge.... on Heero...but killing.... an innocent child...who had nothing to.... do with this...is just...horrible."  
  
"That is ultimate dishonor!" Wufei shouted.  
  
Lt. Peters turned back to the monitor; "He said since Heero killed someone he cared a lot about, then he would do the same to him."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way Jay or Relena, but why would he take Si, why not Jay or Heero's wife?" Alexia asked.  
  
Duo answered, "Cause children mean a lot more. Could you imagine losing a child? That could tear someone up inside."  
  
"Yes but losing a husband or wife could tear someone up inside as well." Alexia responded.  
  
Angela replied, "That's true, but losing a child is like losing a relative cause they are both related to you by blood. A husband or wife it not related to you by blood and as the famous saying goes blood is thicker than water."  
  
"I see your point but I still don't get it." Alexia said.  
  
Jay told her, "Then look at it this way, by getting rid of Si he is getting rid of the future leader of the Sank Kingdom."  
  
"Oh ok." Alexia replied.  
  
Shang asked, "So what's the plan? How are we going to get her back?"  
  
"We don't know." Maxwell replied.  
  
Lady Une said, "Lt. Peters you better go. We don't want someone to walk in on you talking to us."  
  
"I'll keep you posted. Bye." Lt. Peter's terminated the transmission, got up and went about his business.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the prison area:  
  
"How's our guest of honor?" the Captain asked.  
  
Private Johnson replied, "Still asleep sir."  
  
"The sedative the doctors gave really worked. She's been out for almost 8 hours. Let me know when she wakes." The Captain said and walked away.  
  
As the Captain walked away Lt. Peters showed up.  
  
"Here to relieve Private Johnson?" the Captain asked.  
  
Lt. Peters answered, "Yes sir."  
  
"Alright then. Tell me when she wakes." The Captain responded and walked out the door.  
  
Lt. Peters gave Private Johnson a signal meaning your dismissed and private Johnson left. Lt. Peters walked over to the cell that Si was being held and looked at her as she woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" Si asked looking sleepy.  
  
Lt Peters pulled up a chair and sat facing the cell, "You're being held prisoner by the Black Lightening."  
  
"You look familiar? Oh well, what are they going to do to me?" Si asked sounding a little panicked.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly what our Captain has planned, all I know is he wants to kill you, publicly."  
  
"That sounds like a plan if you ask me." Si said.  
  
"What I meant was I don't know how, or when he wants it done, or if he is even going to do it. When I talked with him last he looked as if he just might change his mind."  
  
"What makes you think he will change his mind?" Si asked.  
  
"Cause I made a few very good points, like for instance your the same age as his daughter, so killing you would be like killing her."  
  
"How does that make him change his mind?" Si questioned.  
  
"The look on his face, besides he said he would consider what I said. I know the captain, he is very capable of changing his mind."  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Si asked.  
  
Lt. Peters looked at her, "Cause I don't want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
"Why do you care so much?"  
  
Lt. Peters looked directly in her eyes, "I'm not who I seem."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
"Just trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Then Lt. Peters got up and walked over to the intercom.  
  
He pressed a button and said, "Captain. She's awake."  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next... What will the captain do to Si? Will he kill her or will he do something else? What does he have planned for her? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading 


	10. Change of Plans

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I changed my mind and decided to change something: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"You say you want nothing to happen to me, yet your calling him here. Why don't you just let me go." Si said.  
  
Lt. Peters looked at her, "I'm just following orders, but I promise nothing will happen to you. Besides letting you go would get me in a ton of trouble."  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked the Captain.  
  
When Si saw him, she was shocked, "You, why? Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"I'm glad to see you remember me." The Captain smirked.  
  
Lt. Peters looked confused, "Wait you know her?"  
  
"Why of course I do. I used to work with her Uncle in OZ. Zechs and I kept in touch for many years after that. We are still good friends. Now leaves us." The Captain said.  
  
Lt. Peters saluted and left.  
  
"Now let's chat shall we Si. You look a little pale, would you like something to eat."  
  
"Why, why are you threatening peace?" Si asked.  
  
"Cause I thought it might make things a little more interesting in my life."  
  
"I want a better reason."  
  
"Alright, I'll answer. I tried peace. It didn't work. I guess I couldn't get over the death of my father. It still haunts me to this day. I blamed myself for a while. I kept thinking that maybe I could have done something, but I finally realized I shouldn't be blaming me, no I should be blaming the pilot that killed him. Your father."  
  
"So you are creating a war just to get back at my dad."  
  
"No. I am creating a war so that I can finally achieve my dream of conquering the world. I've wanted to control the world ever since I was a little kid. My dad put the idea in my head. He told me that one-day we would go to war, and when it was over then we would own the world and everyone in it. I wanted that to come true. My father and I finally got our chance when we joined OZ. My grandfather was already a member. We came so close, until those blasted gundams showed up. Our dream was crushed, mine was crushed. On top of it all I lost my father."  
  
"My Uncle told me your dad died, but I had no idea that my father killed him."  
  
"Yes of course you didn't. Your Uncle told me when I came to visit not to say anything about the gundams or OZ. They were trying to keep it a secret from you. I've been planning my revenge on your father for the past couple of years. They only problem with my revenge is that it will also hurt Zech's."  
  
"You mean because your revenge involves me."  
  
"Your a fast one. You look so much like your father, yet when ever I look at you all I see is Zech's."  
  
"How can you see my Uncle in me?"  
  
"I don't know I just do. When I look in your eyes I see the same determined fighting spirit I saw in him."  
  
"What do you plan to do with me."  
  
"I was going to kill you, but I'm not so sure now?" The Captain said and got up.  
  
"Wait what do you mean?"  
  
"I'll send someone down with food for you." The Captain replied and left.  
  
"How could a nice man like him want war. For as long as I can remember he has been nothing but nice to my family. Wait till they find out who the Captain is."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mean while back at the old base:  
  
"Who is the Captain of Black Lightening? Why don't we have Lt. Peters tell us his name?" Quatre asked.  
  
Lady Une replied, "This might sound a little unbelievable, but Lt. Peters doesn't know his name. All he knows it that he is the leader. When the Captain was recruiting for this group, he made it very clear that everyone was to call him Captain because he wasn't going to tell them his name."  
  
"That does sound unbelievable, but I guess I'll believe anything after what I found out about you guys." Shang said.  
  
Relena asked, "Ok enough talk when are you going to get the location of the base and go get my daughter?"  
  
"It's not that simple. We need a plan. They have some pretty advanced suits, but of course thanks to Howard and his family so do we, but we can't just go barging in, we have to wait." Lady Une responded.  
Relena asked sounding frustrated, "Why?"  
  
"Just trust me, let's wait. Let's think up a plan first." Lady Une replied.  
  
Relena yelled, "I want my daughter back and I want her back now!"  
  
"Calm down, we'll get her back and besides Lt. Peters won't let anything happen to her." Lady Une said.  
  
Relena replied, "Why must you continue to call him LT. Peters? I mean that's not even his real name."  
  
"That's not important right now, let's just think up a plan. Anyone have any ideas?" Lady responded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back at Black Lightening Headquarters:  
  
"Lt. Peters come with me." The Captain replied.  
  
"But I have to watch the prisoner." Lt. Peters responded.  
  
The Captain replied, "Don't worry Pt. Adams can take your shift. Now come. We need to talk."  
  
"Want do you want to talk about Captain?" Lt. Peters asked as they walked in to the Captain's office.  
  
"Si. I thought about what you said. I think I have another plan for her."  
  
"So you're not going to kill her."  
  
"As of this moment no. I came up with another plan that just might work better. This new plan will really make her father pay."  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
"What do you think of the idea about father versus daughter?"  
  
"What do you mean father versus daughter?" Lt.Peters asked.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see, you're dismissed." The Captain said.  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next... What does the Captain mean by father VS daughter? What are his new pans for Si? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading 


	11. Who is the Captain

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I changed my mind and decided to change something: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"I'm not sure what he has planned for Si. All he told me was, he's not going to kill her. Instead he said something about the idea of father versus daughter. I think I have an idea of what he means. Oh yeah before I forget, she knows the Captain. The Captain said he knew her uncle while they were in OZ. Well that's all I have for you for now." Lt. Peters said.  
  
Lady Une replied, "Thanks maybe now we can find out who he is."  
  
Lady Une terminated the transmission.  
  
"So he was going to kill her. Thanks goodness he's not. Who in OZ could be threatening peace? From the ones who would know me, none of them seem smart enough to be able to pull this whole thing off, except. No it couldn't be him. We're friends."  
  
Lady Une asked, "Who do you think it is Milliardo?"  
  
"Why would he do this? He has no reason." Milliardo said.  
  
Noin responded, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Jack. Jack Andrews." Milliardo said.  
  
Noin replied, "Well he's definitely smart enough to pull this off, but why? Why Si, why would he want to kill her? He was so nice toward her. He even told us that he would do anything to keep her safe."  
  
"His father was killed by a gundam, and not just any gundam but Heero's gundam. Now he is getting revenge on Heero for killing his father." Lady Une said.  
  
Noin replied, "Thank goodness he's not going to kill her. Heero would, well we all know what Heero would do if Jack killed her."  
  
"He'd have to stand in line, cause I would hurt him first. He's not my friend anymore. He is my enemy and he will pay. Let's got tell everyone else we know who the captain is. Maybe they came up with a plan." Milliardo said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Black lightning's Base:  
  
"Sir how are you going to turn her against her father? That is what you're planning to do isn't it?" Lt. Peter's asked.  
  
The Captain answered, "You're very smart Lt. Peters, I'm sure you know how I'm planning to do it, so tell me how do you think I'm going to go about turning her against her father?"  
  
"I think you'll make her doubt her father's love for her. Then you'll make her start to hate her father by bringing up his past. If that doesn't work you'll probably have your scientists plant a device in her head that will brainwash her. Am I right?" Lt. Peters replied.  
  
The Captain said, "I knew I hired you for a reason. I haven't decided if I will use the chip for brainwashing her yet, maybe if I can't get her to doubt her father and possibly hate him. I think I can make her hate him or at least get mad at him. I have plenty of information that will make her think her father is a monster. I think I'll start my plan now and I think I will start with her father threatening her mother's life."  
  
"What makes you think this will work? What makes you think that just by making her doubt her father she will fight against him?" Lt. Peters asked.  
  
The Captain answered, "I know this girl. In her opinion her father is one of the greatest men alive. He has never lied or done anything wrong. If I can get her to see that he isn't as great as she thinks he is, I think I can get her to hate him. She just recently found out about him not telling her about being a gundam pilot, now I have to let her know of the past her father never told her about. You see she likes to believe that her parents have never done anything wrong, that they are picture perfect. She once asked while I was visiting them, what her parents were like when they were young, about her age? They told her they were pretty good kids, got into trouble like every other kid will sooner or later. Just wait till she finds out they lied to her again. From the information I've gathered on her father, I think it'll work."  
  
"I don't think it will work no offense sir, but I have my doubts." Lt.Peters replied.  
  
The Captain responded, "Well that's your opinion. I'll have a fun time proving you wrong. Now if you'll excuse me I have a prisoner waiting."  
  
The Captain left and headed to the where Si was being kept.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the Old Base:  
  
"So he wants to turn Si against us." Quatre said.  
  
Lady Une corrected him, "Not against us against Heero."  
  
"Same thing. If she fights him, she'll fight us." Quatre replied.  
  
"It'll never happen. Si has too much loyalty to us. She loves us." Alan replied.  
  
Trowa responded, "If they brainwash her, then it could happen."  
  
"Heero you've been awfully quite. What have you got to say?" Noin said.  
  
Heero looked at Noin, then at everyone else and replied, "What do you want me to say. My daughter has been kidnapped by some madman, who just so happens to want to turn her against me. Forgive me if I'm not in a talkative mood. As you can see I'm not having a very good evening."  
  
"You don't have to be so rude Heero. Tonight hasn't been good for any of us. Maybe we just need some rest. Come Heero let's go get some sleep." Relena said.  
  
Soon after Heero and Relena left everyone else did too. They all figured that if they were going to rescue Si, them they would need their rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At The Black Lightening Base:  
  
"How's my little prisoner so far. Do you like what I've shown you? I just thought you'd like to know what type of person your father really was." The Captain taunted Si.  
  
Si replied, with tears in her eyes, "This can't be true. He couldn't have killed all those innocent people on that plane."  
  
"Oh, but it's true. Want to watch some more?" The Captain said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Crying Si chocked out the words, "Why are you doing this? Why are you torturing me by making me watch this?"  
  
"Why, it's simple. I want you to know that he has lied to you. He told you he was a good kid that got into the usual trouble that a kid gets into. He never told you he was a gundam pilot, or that her threatened your mother's life, or that he killed the leaders of a very important organization. He lied to you. Now you tell me what type of a father doesn't even tell their own child the truth." The Captain responded.  
  
Si replied, "He did it to protect me. He would have told me when I was older."  
  
"Yeah right. They were never planning on telling you. I should know. They told me never to tell you. They never wanted you to know. They were going to lie to you forever. The only thing they were going to tell you was that they were the gundam pilots. I bet if you asked them what they did as gundam pilots, they would lie to you." The Captain said.  
  
Si asked with tears rolling down her cheeks, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to join me and help me get revenge on the monster that killed my father." The Captain responded wiping the tear off her cheek.  
  
Si replied, "You want me to fight my own father. Why? Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because I told you the truth. Now join me, don't make me force you to join me. I'll give you 24 hours to think about my offer." The Captain responded and left the dungeon.  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next... What will Si decide? Will she turn against her father willingly or will she be forced to? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading 


	12. What will you decide

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I changed my mind and decided to change something: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Before you give me your answer, I would like you to hear something. I taped this about a year ago when I was over at your house, Si. So listen and listen good." The Captain said.  
  
He played the tape. On it was a conversation between Heero, Relena, Milliardo, Noin and the Captain.  
  
On the tape:  
  
"So when are you going to tell the kids about the gundams?" asked the Captain.  
  
Heero responded, "Probably never. Why should we? There is no threat of war. I think we shouldn't tell them unless there is a threat."  
  
"Don't you think they deserve to know what their fathers did for peace?" Asked the Captain.  
  
Milliardo replied, "I agree with Heero. There really is no point in telling them. The reason we all decided not to tell them in the first place is so they wouldn't ask us to train them on how to use the gundams. We don't want them to know how. It's not that we don't believe they will be able to handle them, it's that we don't.... we don't..."  
  
"It's because you don't want them to use your gundams, because they are yours. You want to be selfish and keep them for yourselves." The Captain finished.  
  
Milliardo responded, "I never said that."  
  
"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face." The Captain replied.  
  
Relena said, "Oh come on you guys. I don't want them to know about it either. If we tell them, then they will start asking questions, and we will have to answer them."  
  
"Your afraid they will find out something they won't like about you and then they might hold that against you." The Captain responded.  
  
Relena asked, "What could they hold against us?"  
  
"Plenty. For one you husband threatened to kill you, he also killed some very important people. Two your brother turned against you and worked for the enemy. Also you joined up with the enemy. (A.N. I'm not really sure if the Barton Foundation was the enemy, I'm just assuming it was) Another thing is you shot at someone. There is plenty more and you know, those are just a few thing they could find out about you." The Captain answered.  
  
Noin said, "How can they use any of that against them? A more important question, why should we tell them any of that? I mean it won't hurt them not to tell them."  
  
"That's a possibility, but you have to admit if they do find out the truth, they might not think so highly of you anymore. What will be even worse is that if you don't tell them and they find out from some other source. That could affect how they feel as well. After all finding out the truth comes a lot easier when it's from the person themselves." The Captain replied.  
  
"Look Captain, we aren't going to tell. We will lie to them for the rest of their lives if we have too. They will never know the truth. And if they do find out something, then we will just deny it and lie to them some more. Ok." Heero responded.  
  
The Captain asked, "You would lie to your own daughter after saying you never would lie to her?"  
  
"Yes I would. She will never know the truth." Heero answered in his famous monotone voice.  
  
The Captain turned off the tape.  
  
"I will leave you alone for a hour longer and then when I come back you can tell me your decision. Just remember. I wanted to tell you the truth from the beginning. It's your father, mother and everyone else that never wanted you know. Don't forget another thing. You heard it from the tape itself. They would have lied to you for the rest of your life about everything, even their past. So tell me now, is your father as cool as you thought he was? What type of father would lie to his own child? See you in a hour."  
  
"Wait!" Si said.  
  
The captain turned around and asked, "Already decided?"  
  
"No. I was just curious, about something. How is any of that supposed to hurt me? I mean yeah my dad was going to lie, so what. I would have been mad, but not for long. Who cares what they did back then. The truth is, that it all turned out ok in the end. So you see, your attempt to turn me against him failed." Si responded.  
  
The Captain started to laugh, "I was hoping that just from the tape, you would start to distrust him. I guess I was wrong. I was hoping to save you from having to see the real heart arch stuff. The stuff I'm about to show won't be pretty. I never wanted you to see it, but I guess I have no choice. It's time you found out what your parents are really like, and how they really feel about you."  
  
Then the Captain left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back at the Base:  
  
"She'll never turn against us. I mean this is Si we are talking about. She is one of the most loyalist friends I know." Alexia said.  
  
Alex replied, "Don't forget, these people don't have to have her turn against us on her own. They can probably brainwash her or something."  
  
"We need to get her out of there. What is taking you all so long to come up with a plan?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre answered, "It's not that easy. If they even think we are going to save her, they might move and we might not find them or worse, they might kill her."  
  
"But they said they wouldn't. They said they were going to turn her against us." Shang replied.  
  
Hilde said, "Yes, but if they feel threatened they might just kill her, especially if they didn't have time to turn her against us. Remember either way it will hurt us."  
  
"Well then what are we going to do?" Jay asked.  
  
"Lets go over all the information we have, as well as plans people have thought of." Maxwell responded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back at the Black lightening base:  
  
Si was crouching in the corner of her cell, just thinking about what she saw and heard. There were tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Now, now, that's no way for a beautiful young girl like yourself to look. Don't be so sad. There is nothing to cry about." Lt. Peters said.  
  
Si sobbing responded, "That's...easy..for..you..to..say. Jack.. hasn't been.... showing you... such... awful... things."  
  
"Jack, is that his name. Jack what?" Lt. Peters asked.  
  
Still sobbing Si replied, "Jack... Andrews. You.. should know.... that... Mr. Parker.., I mean... after all... you do.... work for him."  
  
"Please don't call me Mr. Parker Si. That's not my name here, its Lt. Peters, remember I'm undercover." Mr. Parker responded.  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next... What else does Jack Andrews have in store for Si? What mean method will he think of next? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading 


	13. The tapes

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
*A.N. I changed my mind and decided to change something: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"This will be a lot harder then I thought. Its time I brought out my secret weapon," Ct. Andrews said.  
  
Lt. Peter's asked, "Your not gonna use the chip are you Sir?"  
  
"No, what ever gave you that idea. That's not my secret weapon. My secret weapons are tapes." Ct. Andrews responded.  
  
Lt. Peters looking confused asked, "Tapes sir, what tapes?"  
  
"The tapes that say how much Heero, Relena and every else hate Si. I have videotapes and cassette tapes. Of course the tapes are fakes. I plan on playing the cassette tapes while she's sleeping. That's one way to get inside her head. You see people are very gullible when they are sleeping. You can say something and they will hear it." Ct. Andrews replied wit a big smile on his face.  
  
Lt. Peters said, "But Sir isn't that kind of cruel."  
  
"No it's not. Your dismissed Lt. Peters." Ct. Andrews replied in and angry tone.  
  
After Lt. Peters (aka Mr. Parker) left, the Captain went to Si's cell to see if she was sleeping.  
  
When he got there he saw that she was sleeping. So without a second thought Ct. Andrews put the tape player in the room and played the tape.  
  
While Si was sleeping she had an awkward dream that she couldn't explain.  
  
She was about 8 years old. It was summer and she was at a nice state park. Her father and mother were there. She wanted to go horseback riding, so her father took her to the stables that were at the park. Her father left her there and said he would be back in one hour to pick her up. Si enjoyed her riding. When it was time for her father to pick her up he never showed. So she thought he was running late. So she waited for another hour. When she got tired of waiting Si decided to walk back to the cabin they were staying in. When she got to the cabin she saw her father and mother sitting on the porch outside. Si thought it was weird that her father didn't pick her up. She felt a little hurt that he would forget. So she decided to go up to him and asked him what happened. The closer she got to the porch the more clearly she could hear what they were saying. She could tell they were talking about her. This is what she heard:  
  
"Relena that girl is getting on my last nerve." Heero said sounding real annoyed.  
  
Relena replied, "Oh come on now Heero, Si might be annoying but she is your daughter."  
  
"Can't she just leave me alone? I mean its always daddy this, daddy that. Never mommy this or mommy that. She needs to learn that there are other people in this family that she can go bother." Heero responded.  
  
Relena said, "Now, now Heero. Si loves you, she just wants to spend time with you."  
  
"Yeah well sometimes I find it hard to love her. I mean she's always getting into trouble, and she is just so damn annoying sometimes. I can't take it anymore. Why don't we send he off to live with Milliardo for a month or so? It'll give me sometime to my self." Heero replied with a blank expression.  
  
Relena responded, "Heero, she's our daughter. We can't just drop her off some where just because she annoys you."  
  
" Damn it there she goes again. She is always coming between us. I mean don't you want some quite time alone for once. We never get that while she's around. I mean as long as she's around your attention is totally on her. You can't even leave her for a month." Heero said angrily.  
  
Relena replied trying to calm Heero down, "Come on now Heero. We do get to spend time together."  
  
Heero ignored Relena and turned away from her; Si could see his face at this time. She didn't like what she saw. Such anger in his eyes. What he said next sent Si running into the woods with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Heero said, "I can't stand her anymore. It would have been better without her. I didn't think having a daughter would be so annoying."  
  
Just then as Si was running into the woods. She woke up in drenched in sweat. As she looked around she could tell that she was still in her cell. Si brought her knees up to her chest and grabbed them. Then she started crying and talking to herself.  
  
"What type of a... dream was that? Did... that really... happen? It did... really happen... or else I wouldn't.... have dreamt it. How could you Daddy? How could... you be so... mean. How... dare you... say those... things." Then Si broke down and started crying her eyes out.  
  
She had no idea that the tape that was playing in her cell. Her crying drowned the sound of the tape out, so she couldn't hear what the tape was playing. She couldn't hear that is was playing the exact same conversation that was in her dream.  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen next... Is the Ct. Andrews plan working? Will Si turn against her father or will it take more then a mere tape to do the trick? In order to find out read the next chapter of The Kids of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading 


	14. More dreams

The Kids of the Gundam Pilots

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.

**A.N.** I changed my mind and decided to change something**: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. **I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.

**Chapter 14**

**Back at the Base:**

"That's all we have. No other plans." Relena said.

Duo replied, "It's not that easy. You see we really have no idea what Ct. Andrews base looks like or how guarded it is. Maybe Chris, should send us some picture of the base, so we know better how to get in there."

"That's a good idea, the next time Mr. Parker (a.k.a Chris) contacts me I'll ask for the pictures." Lady Une responded.

Heero said in a monotone voices with a anger in his eyes and a blank expression, "If they hurt Si, I will kill them."

**Back at the Black Lightening Base:**

Ct. Andrews went back to Si's cell that night to see if she was sleeping once again. When he saw that she was, he went to the tape player and changed the tapes, to another horrible, cruel conversation. It was about 4am and all Ct. Andrews could do was laugh, because he knew he would win her over.

Si had another horrible dream that night. With the exact same conversation in it that the new tape was playing, and once again Si had no idea that the fake conversation was playing on that tape.

**Her Dream:**

This time she was about 11. It was wintertime and she wanted to go outside and play in the snow. Uncle said she could. She was making snow angels and was having a great time. Her brother and her got into a snowball fight. All the sudden her father and mother called her inside. Si had no idea why she was going inside, but she had a bad feeling about it.

_"Who told you that you could go outside? Never mind I don't want to hear it. We never said you could go outside. You should have asked us not your uncle or whoever you asked." Heero started saying in his famous monotone voice, with that famous emotionless face._

_Relena continued, "You should have asked us. We would have told you to clean your room first and put away your laundry. Now go do that and you can go back outside._

_"But my room is clean and I did put away my laundry." Si responded._

_Heero grabbed Si by the arm and yanked her upstairs, "Do you call this clean. I call this a pigsty. You're not going anywhere until this room is clean. You know what never mind, since you lied to us about your room being clean, after you clean it you can stay in it for the rest of they day. Now move." _

_Heero pushed her into the room._

_"But I didn't make this mess. I did clean it, someone just messed it up. Why would someone do that?" Si said._

_Heero replied with such anger in his eyes and a mad expression, "Are you trying to tell me you didn't make this mess. Well I don't believe you. You just want to pin the mess on someone else. It's time you started taking responsibility for your actions. Now clean this mess up."_

_Heero slammed the door shut and left Si in her room crying. Si started to clean her room, but decided to go back down stairs and get something to eat first because she was hungry. What she hear her father say sent her back to her room in tears and very angry with her dad. _

_She heard:_

_"Who does that girl think she is? Trying to pin the mess on someone else. Gosh I can't take much more of that girl. If we don't send her away then I'm going to hurt something. I hate her; she is causing us too much trouble. If she is this much of a troublemaker already, just think of what she will be like when she's older. She could cause you a scandal. Lets send the troublemaker away. I'll be happy, to get away from the little lying brat." Heero said almost yelling._

_Relena replied, "I have a better idea, why don't we go away for about a week and a half. Just you and me. Milliardo can watch her. We'll have time to ourselves and you'll get away from Si. Just remember she's your daughter and I know you love her."_

_"Easy for you to say she doesn't bother you. That vacation sounds nice. It would be nice to get away from the little brat." Heero replied_

Si woke up drenched in sweat again and tears streaming down her face. All she could say was, "I remember that winter. Mom and Dad did go away for a week and a half, but I don't remember that room thing or that conversation. It must have happened. They left because of me. Dad how you could you says you hate me. I wasn't that bad was I. I don't remember him bring this cruel, but maybe he was and I just blocked it out. Why would I have two dreams of my dad being so mean if he truly wasn't. What if he really doesn't like me? But he has been nice to me when we were training although he did yell at me that once. I don't know what's going on anymore. Well if my dad hated me that much. I guess that is possible, maybe he doesn't really care. If that's the case then I don't care about him. After all if he really did care then he would have saved me by now. They all would. Maybe they aren't coming; maybe they wanted to get rid of me. No, no that's not true, it can't be."

Si continued to cry just thinking about the dreams and if they were true and if they others were going to save her. She decided to try and get some more sleep, silently praying for no more bad dreams. Si was still having trouble determining if the dreams were true or not. , She just couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but never the less she did fall asleep. Ct. Andrews had been watching the whole time. Listening in, she was very pleased, that his plan was working. So pleased he decided to change the tapes yet again and this time the dream wasn't a pretty one.

Sorry it has taken me over two years to write more, what can I say Life got in the way, I just realized I hadn't finished this story so I decided to continue it now, I am very very sorry..........

**To be continued....**

What will happen next... What will this next dream be? Will it be enough to make Si switch side and fight her father? In order to find out read the next chapter of The** Kids of the Gundam Pilots.**

If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.

Thanks for reading


	15. Si turned

**The Kids of the Gundam Pilots**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.

**A.N.** I changed my mind and decided to change something**: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. **I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.

**Chapter 15**

_Si could remember this moment as if it was just yesterday, too bad she was being manipulated to hate the people that love her. She was about 13 years old and had just walked into her room, when she got the shock of her life. There had been a rumor going around that her dad was going to send her away, and sure enough her dad was packing a suitcase full of her clothes, while her mom just sat there watching; not doing a thing to stop him. Si couldn't believe what was going on, her dad really was going to send her away, where to she had no idea, all she knew was that she was leaving and no one, not even her brother or Duo were standing up for her. _

"_What is going on?" Si asked on the verge of tears._

_Heero glanced up and glared at his daughter, "Your mother and I think it would be best if you went away for the summer. There is this camp that specializes in kids who are hard to handle and we think you would like it there."_

"_You have got to be kidding me. What grounds do you have to be doing this? Just because I skipped curfew one night and didn't come home, I mean come on, I was with Samantha for goodness sakes. " Si practically broke out in tears._

_Relena stood up and walked over to Si, she placed her hand on her shoulder, "Look sweetie this is for your own good."_

"_I can't believe you both are doing this. Jay, Duo say something you can't let this happen. Uncle Milliardo, Aunt Noin. Will someone say something?" Si slid to the ground and grabbed her knees to her chest._

_Jay walked up to her, "Look Si, just do what they say, don't make this any harder then it has to be. I mean you have been acting up lately." _

"_Don't worry you'll be back before you know it, but I think this might be good for you Si. It might teach you something." Duo said._

_Si was heart broken no one said anything in her defense, no one, and here she thought these people cared about her, but no they were going to ship her off to some camp for disobeying one rule and talking back to her parents, something else was going on. Maybe her parents really did hate her, they had been avoiding her a lot lately and not looking at her or even talking to her, everyone had been avoiding her, even her brother and Duo._

Si woke up once again drenched in sweat. She couldn't remember being sent to any camp for bad kids. She would surely remember something like that; I mean it didn't seem like it happened to long ago.Yet she could remember it now like it was yesterday. What the hell was going on these dreams didn't seem like her parents. They were loving people, and they loved her she knew it, but then again why would she dream about something that never happened. Then again dreams are made up all the time right. Si couldn't make up her mind whether to believe the dreams or not.

Just then Ct. Andrews walked in, "I thought you might like to look at these, maybe they will refresh your memory as to who you are really dating."

Ct. Andrews slipped the package to Si and took a seat right by the tape player, which he turned off so Si wouldn't hear it. Si opens the package and inside was some very provocative pictures of Duo. Si had almost forgotten that horrible night, the night when she caught Duo cheating on her. Si couldn't believe what Duo had done they had such plans, which including waiting till they got married, but the slut of the school threw herself at him and well how could her turn her down.

Duo had forgot that he had called Si to meet him at his place that night; she was going to stay late and watch movies. It was about three months ago. Since then Dup had been trying to make it up to her and she was just beginning to forget what happened till now.

"Where did you get these Captain?" Si asked as she threw the pictures at him. She couldn't take much more of this.

Her face was expressionless now. Not a care in the world seemed to be in her eyes. Lt. Peters was watching by the door and he could see the light in her eyes was running out and it was about to get worse, if she didn't join him soon who know what he was going to do or what he might show her. The Captain signaled for Lt. Peters leave which was just as well seeing as though he needed to make a call anyways.

"I want you to see something." Ct. Andres put in a tape, and all it showed were multiple times when her father and mother and everyone else yelled at her or hurt her.

Si's face went from the verge of tears to pure hatred, "You made your point they didn't love, but I have none of those memories, for all I know this tape could be faked."

"Now you want to believe that, but you can't can you, something in your eyes is telling me you can't." With that said Ct. Andrews turned to leave satisfied that her had been able to brain wash Si without using some chip.

"Wait, Captain." Si called out.

The Captain turned around and looked Si dead in the face. She didn't even flinch at the glare he was giving her. Si opened up her cell door and handed the keys back to the Captain, "Missing something. Alright I'll fight my dad, but not because you hate him, but because I hate him and everyone else that lied about loving me."

Si walked right by Ct. Andrews. She walked into the hall and looked right at Lt. Peter's and he knew she had turned.

**To be continued....**

What will happen next...Will Si really attack her father and everyone else or will the gundam pilots be able to stop her? In order to find out read the next chapter of The** Kids of the Gundam Pilots.**

If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.

Thanks for reading


	16. The Challenge

**The Kids of the Gundam Pilots**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.

**A.N.** I changed my mind and decided to change something**: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. **I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.

**Chapter 16**

Si kept on walking she didn't want to think about anything except revenge. Revenge on all those she claimed to love, but first things first. She couldn't have anyone telling her dad or anyone else what was going on. So she had to take care of a particular someone, by the name of Chris Parker, or shall I say Lt. Peters. So her first mission was set in motion as she went to go find Lt. Peters.

Lt. Peters had finally gotten away from his duties. Now was his perfect chance to tell Lady Une to watch out for Si, because she is now their enemy. He was just about to call when all the sudden his world went black. Si knocked him out and then dragged him to a holding cell. It was for his own good because if he had warned them it would ruin the element of surprise.

Once Si was done she told Ct. Andrews what she had done and why. He thanked her then showed her the way to the cargo bin. Inside was a beautiful sight. It was a gundam, not just any gundam, but one with the zero system. Si couldn't believe it. She jumped in the cockpit right away and fired it up; the coordinates she entered were the ones for the old base. It was time to go home.

"Wait Si before you leave!" Ct. Andrews yelled.

Si stuck her head out and replied, "What?"

Ct. Andrews came right up to her, "Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt now that is not part of the plan."

"Don't worry about me. Trust me I have been trained well. My father will curse the day he chose not to love me." Si replied in a monotone voice.

Then she hopped back into her gundam and took off for the base.

**Meanwhile at the old base:**

"Is it time yet?" Relena asked for the umpteenth time.

Lady Une replied once again, "I told you once Lt. Peters calls us with the ok, which was supposed to be two hours ago. Let me call my other contact and find out what is going on."

Jay, Duo, and Alexia got sick and tired of waiting around they were in their gundams training with Milliardo. Alan, and Alex, was playing chess and Angela was watching, they were resting because they had trained all day yesterday. Mariemaia and Shang were outside watching the training. All the adults were in the conference room talking, while Une was trying to get in touch with her contact.

They were easy targets. Si thought as she watched each of them. She decided to wait for the perfect moment to attack.

Lady Une came back, "He doesn't know where Lt. Peters is, and he says Peters probably got held up, because Si escaped. She grabbed a mobile suit and left. This was about two hours ago. So we might not have to worry about saving her. She is one smart girl."

Relena breathed a sigh of relief, "My baby is ok, and she is coming home."

Heero got up and left. He walked out side and began to cry. He couldn't believe he just waited around like a moron; he should have left right away to save her. But he didn't and his daughter had once again surprised him by saving herself, she wouldn't be happy that they didn't come for her.

Little did they know the man who told them about Si had, had a gun to his back when he said that. Si finally saw the perfect opportunity to take some of them out. First came Angela, with a swift hand to the back of the head. Si moved her to a room and tied her to a chair. Then came Alan, Alex, and Jay. Each one was easy to take out seeing as though she was very quiet and fast moving. The ones who gave her a work out were Shang, Alexia, and Mariemaia. After she had tied them all up to chairs in the rec room she moved on to the adults, who proved to be very hard indeed. They had no clue who she was cause she was dressed in black.

She was finally about to take out all the adults except her father, who would be walking into the rec room any moment now. Could she call it or what he walked right on in and turned on the light and before her knew what hit him, someone from behind him grabbed his gun and threw him to the floor. He was about to hit them when he saw everyone tied to the chairs. He ran over to them. They were either awake and looking confused or just now waking up.

He turned toward the person at the door, "I will kill you for doing this."

He reached for his gun and found nothing but air. The person at the door waved the gun around. Just then Ct. Andrews walked into the room followed by some of his men including Lt. Peters who was bound and gagged.

"So we meet again Heero Yuy. I would like to introduce all of you to my new crew member." Ct. Andrews said pointing at the figure dressed in black.

Si removed her mask, and everyone gasped.

Heero feel to his knees, "You did this, but why? Why would you hurt your own family and friends?"

Duo yelled, "What has he done to you? This isn't you Si, you have to fight what ever he has done to you!"

Everyone started yelling the same thing. Si just laughed to herself.

"You stupid fools. He didn't do anything I choose to join him. Why you ask because none of you ever loved me. I finally remember, everything. I remember when my parents sent me away, for the summer I remember you all yelling at me, cheating on me," when Si said this she threw the pictures at Duo, " and forgetting about me. I can't believe I was so stupid and so blind well not anymore. I hate you all. Especially you Heero."

Heero couldn't believe it his daughter had addressed him by his first name. What the hell was going on? He wouldn't let this Captain control his daughter. He was already planning on killing him for kidnapping her, now he is going to torture him.

"I challenge you Heero to a fight. Wing Zero versus t do you say? This will give me a chance to make you pay for all the pain you have caused me." Si said on the verge of tears, part of her knew this was wrong. Those imy new gundam, Wing Princess. I want a father vs. daughter duel to the death. Now whamages weren't true, she knew she was being brain washed, but she didn't care. She was so pissed that they hadn't come to save her right away, that she wanted this revenge. Yes she had lied to Ct. Andrews so that she could get out of the cell and come home, but once she got here and saw all of them lounging around, she grew angry.

"So what do you say Heero, fight her or she dies? Yes I will shoot her right now in the head. So either you kill her on the battlefield, or I kill her right now." Ct. Andrews said pointing a gun at Si.

Si wasn't even moving, she was allowing this Captain to point a gun at her head. What was Heero to do? How could he fight his own daughter, better yet how could he kill her? It was either fight her or watch her die; there was no way he could get to her in time to save her.

**To be continued....**

What will happen next...Will Heero take Si up on her offer and fight her? Or will he risk her death and say no?

In order to find out read the next chapter of The** Kids of the Gundam Pilots.**

If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.

Thanks for reading


	17. The Fight

**The Kids of the Gundam Pilots**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.

**A.N.** I changed my mind and decided to change something**: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. **I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.

**Chapter 17**

Heero got up he deiced to fight her. Maybe he could talk some sense into his daughter, "Let's fight."

Si lead the way, something in her was telling her this was wrong, but she had to fight him. There was no turing back now. They each got into their gundams and took off.

Si powered up her zero system. Ct. Andrews had a big smile on his face. He would enjoy watching Heero Yuy killed by his own daughter.

"Si why are you doing this? We do love you. That summer we sent you away was because you wanted to go remember?" He was trying to get through to her. He knew there had to be a way.

He wasn't as young as he used to be so flying a gundam was a lot harder for him, Jackie noticed and took full advantage, "No you sent em away. All I ever did was get in your way." She yelled and hit him with a micro blast.

He got up and hit her right back. If she wanted a fight, he would give her one, "We do love the reason we didn't come to save you right away is because we had no idea where you were and we were waiting for confirmation that we could come get you. We didn't want to go in blinded and risk getting you killed. This man is out for revenge and if that means killing you then so be it."

Si began to laugh, "in case you forgot he has a daughter my age who just so happens to be my friend. I doubt he could kill me."

That was the only truth Si knew, Tiffany, and Sam had been her friend for years. The Captain didn't know Lt. Peters was Sam's father because he had never met him, but yes they were friends and Si knew the Captain couldn't kill her.

"Si please believe me we love you." Heero was getting teary eyed, which he couldn't afford to do.

Si hit him again and again. He was running out of energy. The zero system was making him more and more tired. He couldn't handle it.

"You liar, don't lie to me anymore." Si yelled and took out her guns and hit him again.

Heero could barely move anymore, "I'm not lying Si, we love you."

He took out his big gun and fired it at her. He flew back into an old building and crashed right though. He didn't mean to do that, but he had to make her stop so he could catch his breath.

"Si don't you see what he has done to you. He has made you believe we hate you, but we don't. Sure we have yelled at you, and grounded you, but we did it out of love. To teach you a lesson you needed to learn. It's what being parents are all about. It's a part of life." Heero tried to reason with her.

Heero didn't see her move, from underneath the rubble, "Si say something, and please let me know you are ok please. Princess says something." He yelled.

Just then he saw something coming at him. It was she at full speed with a sword. He didn't have time to move. She rammed it right into him and they both went flying toward another building. Everyone was watching the sight before him or her. The they saw an explosion.

Captain Andrews was smiling big, " She did it, she killed her own father; I can't believe it." He began to laugh, "And that ladies and gentlemen was one great fight. She will be a great asset to the team."

**To be continued...**

What will happen next… Is Heero dead? How will Si feel once she realizes what she has done?

In order to find out read the next chapter of The** Kids of the Gundam Pilots.**

If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.

Thanks for reading


	18. Authors Note

Many of you have probably been wondering why I have not been updating my stories. I fully intend to update all the stories I have written once this school year is over with. It has been a long, hard year and it left me little time to update any stories so certain ones have been put on hold longer then others, but that will all end once this school year is over with, which is only three more weeks. I appreciate all the reviews and I promise I will write more. I know there are some stories that haven't been updated in years, but believe me I will be updating them this summer. Again I am very sorry it is taking so long.


	19. I'm sorry

**The Kids of the Gundam Pilots**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.

**A.N.** I changed my mind and decided to change something**: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. **I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.

Chapter 18 

Si looked all around her. She saw the rubble and the fire. Everything hit her like a hurricane. She had killed her father, her own dad. Si couldn't believe it. What had she done. Si flew her gundam back to where the others were and got out. She had a blank expression on her face. She didn't even hear Captain Andrews congratulating her.

Si looked at all the sad expressions and then back towards the rubble. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She was confused, who to believe, what to do. Her mind had so many conflicting images. The fake ones and the real ones, she didn't know what to believe. Si gabbed her head and started to shake it saying no, no, no over and over.

Si fell to her knees and once again looked at the rubble. She heard her mom yelling in the background and Uncle Milliardo trying to calm her down. She saw Captain Andrews smiling at her mouthing something over and over. What had she done? Was all this real, no it can't be, she must be in a coma or having a dream. This is from the zero system, right?

Duo wrapped his arms around Si and she laid her head on his shoulder. That's when she broke down and began to cry uncontrollably. It was then she knew she had been manipulated and tricked into attacking her own friends and family. She remembered everything. Those fake images were gone.

Captain Andrews smirked, "Oh well she was a good asset while she lasted. It doesn't matter I have had my revenge."

Si became outraged she attacked Captain Andrews. She threw him to the ground and began to beat him like there was no tomorrow. She hit him over and over screaming, "How dare you. You bastard. You tricked me into killing my father. Your gonna pay for this, you hear me!"

Duo and Jay pulled Si off the Captain and she was fighting them. Her arms were failing and her legs kicking, she was screaming, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Captain Andrews was out cold. Milliardo had him tied up until the proper authorities could come. The rest of the Captain's minions let Lt. Peter's got, or better yet Lt. Parker of the preventers. Si began to cry again and just said sorry over and over in Duo's arm. Shang, Mariemaia, Alexia, and Alex were searching the rubble for any signs of a body. Angela and Alan were trying to help Jay and Duo sooth Si. She finally cried so much that she fell asleep. Duo carried her into the hanger and put her in bed. Then he turned and walked outside to help the others look for Heero.

At the end of the day Captain Andrews and all his minions had been arrested. When everyone went inside Relena walked to Si's room to watch her sleep, when she opened the door she screamed.

**To be continued...**

What will happen next… Where is Heero? Why did Relena scream?

In order to find out read the next chapter of The** Kids of the Gundam Pilots.**

If you wish to send me a review please feel free. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.

Thanks for reading


	20. Why?

**The Kids of the Gundam Pilots**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.

**A.N.** I changed my mind and decided to change something**: Instead of having Relena called Lena through out the story she will now be called Relena again through out the rest of the story. **I just wanted to remind everyone that Duo Maxwell will be called Maxwell through out the story, while his son will be called Duo. Also I'm going to pretend that Trieze didn't die in GW.

Chapter 19 

Relena opened to find Jackie on the floor lying next to a bottle of pills and vodka all over the floor. Relena screamed for help. Out of nowhere people began to surround the room. The paramedics came and began to check Jackie out. The good news ones she hadn't swallowed the pills too long ago, the bad news was she had swallowed a lot of painkillers and a lot of vodka. The paramedics rushed her off to the hospital.

Relena couldn't take much more of this first she lost her daughter then gained her back, and then she lost her husband, now she might lose her daughter again. Why was this happening to her? Why?

Meanwhile back at the old base a man emerged from underneath a big pile of rubble. Heero was badly hurt. His arm he could feel was broken and his ankle was sprained, but the good news is that he is alive. Heero hobbled to the medical supply building and looked around for someone. When he couldn't move anymore he feel to the ground and leaned up against the wall, "where is everyone?"

His hand his the remote control and the TV popped one with the some teenybopper show when suddenly and news anchor came on with a special message:

"This just in, we have just gotten word that Siberia Relena Yuy has been rushed to the hospital, we don't know why, but word is she is in critical condition"

Heero got up slowly and headed for the closest vehicle available to him, he got in and proceed to speed to the hospital.

It seemed like hours had passed since Si had been brought in, word was the press was having field day with their theories. Relena was shaking, Duo was pacing, Milliardo wasn't anywhere to be seen and the others were all engaged in some sort of conversation about the recent events when the doctor came in.

"Good news is she will be just fine, we had to pump her stomach. Now the bad news is a psychiatrist will have to evaluate her before she can leave, to determine if she is still a threat to herself. You can go in and see her, but only one at a time."

Everyone agreed that Relena should go in, but she couldn't. Relena was pale, all the light had drained from her eyes, and she couldn't even walk. Relena was in such a state of shock that all she could do was rock back and forth. So Jay went in first, then Shang, then Alex, followed by Alan, etc.

Finally Duo walked into the room he grabbed her hand, "I only have one question, why?"

"I don't know. I have been asking myself the something. I mean I have a had a great life, but something in me snapped and I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't handle my life. I wanted it over, I wanted to be dead." Si replied with a white, tear streaked face.

Duo let go of her hand and walked to the window, "I feel like I don't even know you anymore. I mean I have known for a while you were fed up with your life, but I never thought you would take it this far."

"Neither did I. I didn't plan it. Before I knew what hit me I was downing some pills I took from the medical facility and vodka." Si said.

Duo turned toward her, "How long have you had the pills?"

"Three weeks." Si answered.

Before he could ask any more questions they were interrupted by Dr. Cohen, the man who was going to evaluate Si and basically determine is she should be shipped off to some loony bin. Duo left without saying a word.

Dr Cohen began by asking, "So tell me why?

"I don't know. All my life people who love me and would do anything for me have surrounded me. I have had a great life, but with my life came the pressure, and responsibilities, threats, and demands, as well as expectations. For once I wanted a normal life, I didn't want to wake up and have my day already planned. I wanted to be able to go out and enjoy a day with my friends without having to worry about some hidden camera guy watching my every move waiting for me to screw up. Then I got into a fight with my dad and I hurt him pretty bad. I couldn't believe anything that was going on, or what I had done. All I know was that I was sick and tired of it all and I just wanted it to end. Don't get me wrong I am not unhappy with my life, just tired of everything that comes with it."

They talked for about an hour when Dr. Cohen finally left.

Two days later Relena finally found the courage to confront her daughter. She walked in only to find Heero standing over her bed stroking her hair. His arm was bandaged up and a wheel chair was beside him. Relena ran up to him and gave his the biggest hug she could afford to do. Si woke up to find her parents watching her and everything came back once again, all the pain she had caused them, but before they could say anything Dr. Cohen walked in.

"Well it is in my professional opinion that….."

TO BE CONTINUED….

What will happen next…. Will Si be shipped off or can she return home?

This time the readers will get to vote on the out come, here are your choices

Si has to go to a hospital for 90 day worth of therapy

Si gets to return home on the condition she attends weekly therapy sessions.


	21. Final Chapter

**The Kids of the Gundam Pilots**

By: CatWomen88

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.

Author's Note- In this story I'm writing EW never happens and Trieze doesn't die.

Chapter 20

Dr. Cohen stated, "It is in my professional opinion that Si be given a vacation. I believe she is not a danger to her self or anyone else, but I recommend that she might want to see a therapist. Someone who can help her learn how to deal with the stresses of her life."

Heero and Relena were relieved. Their daughter would be able to come home. They both hugged Si and she broke down crying saying how sorry she was for everything.

Heero tilted her chin so that she could see into his eyes, "If you had really wanted me dead you never would have diverted your shot at the last moment. Trust me I saw what you did. You moved the gun to the left so that I would be blown back, but not shot."

"I guess deep down you knew the truth this whole time." Relena replied.

"Let's go home." Si said.

Within weeks, everything was back to normal. Si had been seeing a therapist and everything was going well. Si had no more doubts about the love her family had for her. I mean if they could all forgive her for trying to kill them, then they could survive anything.

On the other hand, could they….

The End

LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!


End file.
